Another Love Affair
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Blaine's lost inspiration for song writing, but it just so happens the relationship problems of one oddball couple help him out in the most unexpected of ways. AU Klaine & Spamano


Title: Another Love Affair  
>Fandom: GleeHetalia  
>Pairing(s): BlaineKurt (Klaine) & Spain/South Italy (Spamano)  
>Summary: Blaine's lost inspiration for song writing, but it just so happens the relationship problems of one oddball couple help him out in the most unexpected of ways.<br>Warnings: Slash, cross-over, swearing, OOC-ness, AU, and the deliberate use of Darren's songs. Don't like don't read.  
>Rating: K+<br>Word Count: 3741  
>Song: Another Love Affair- <em>Darren Criss<em>

_a/n1: _Originally on LJ. Finally gained the courage to post this lol. Why aren't there any Glee/Hetalia cross-overs? They would be amazing (better than this shit right here).

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or Hetalia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i.<strong>_

Here Blaine Anderson was, tapping his foot to the lazy strumming of his guitar; red pick flicking against the coarse, coiled strings. His pad of paper was laid out in front of him, pencil tucked behind his ear.

Although Thad had entrusted him with such a role… he couldn't find any inspiration to write.

The scene Blaine needed to capture was like so: a hopelessly in love business man was trying to win the affections of a wandering lounge-singer; a girl who seduced men with her voice and left them dry.

Blaine thought he could easily string out some enticing lyrics for the leading lady—something spicy and silky; teasing and seductive. The lead man would beg and promise; hopeful and endearing. But a duet was not forming in his mind. There wasn't enough… _substance_. He had yet to actually _see_ the actor and actress, let alone see sample of their acting (since the characters had already been cast), so spinning a believable tale of promiscuity and dopey hope was becoming an increasingly large challenge.

Blaine knew this wasn't how _actual_ song writers worked. They had the lyrics already down pat, and the actual writer of the play was also set. But this was a haphazardly put together show; something Thad had been depending on for his big break in the Broadway scene—then his lyricist bailed; leaving Thad alone with no songs. He had called Blaine up, _begging_ the man to help him. How could Blaine say no?

He had discussed his predicament with Kurt, who had tried to help but was so swamped with his new fashion internship—Blaine didn't have the heart to further frustrate his lover (despite Kurt's protests of how he would help Blaine in any way possible).

Blaine ran a frustrated hand through his—seemingly consistent these days—un-gelled hair. He really need to get a move on with this. He couldn't let Thad down, and also, he'd be letting himself down if he couldn't do this task. Blaine began to play a fast beat, something quick paced and rough to project his annoyance and frustration.

Suddenly, the doors to the theatre stage slammed open and in stomped a grumpy looking boy—or man? He looked so young.—with a tanned complexion. He had chestnut hair and a peculiar strand of hair that twirled outwards; his shoulders were tense and hunched in… _anger_? Frustration? Blaine couldn't tell. Being the Samaritan he was, Blaine rose from his tool and adjusted the guitar strap on across his chest.

"Hello. Are you okay—?"

"Lovi! _Mi amour_, please wait!"

"_Bastardo_!" the boy cursed, fists clenching at his sides. Taken aback at the strong fury, Blaine took a few steps back, hazel eyes wide. He watched as the boy stopped in the middle of the stage, not even noticing Blaine (which was odd, since Blaine was under a stage light). "I hate you! Go away! Stupid!"

Blaine, concerned, began to take a hesitant step forward. Was this boy being harassed? As Blaine expected, another person entered the stage, _glowing_ under the stage lights. Blaine could see that the man was nicely tanned and looked distinctly Latin; a mess of unruly curls not unlike Blaine's on the top of his head. He looked distressed and… _apologetic._

"Lovi, you know I'm acting!"

"Yeah! That's why she was sucking your face off!" 'Lovi' hissed back. "Look, if you're just going to… to… _whore_ yourself out, count me out! I'm n-not some fucking toy you play with! I-I know I don't look like it, but I want a serious relationship!" To Blaine and the other man's distress, the boy started crying.

_"Lovino!"_ the man begged, sounding anguished. Blaine knew the boy's—Lovino's—actual name now. "We were acting! Lovino, you're the only one for me! I love you! Please don't ever think anyone could _ever _compare to you, _mi tomate_!" He came forward, arms outstretched until Lovino backed up into Blaine, shrieking an unusual sound that could only be described by Blaine as "C-_chigi!_"

Blaine held Lovino's arm, helping the boy upright who was so flushed in the face Blaine thought he would burst. He quickly uttered an apology. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"You… _leave me alone!_" Lovino hissed, pushing Blaine away and running behind him to the other stage exit. Blaine stood there, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Blaine said aloud. The man fell to is knees suddenly (Blaine noted, rather dramatically) and began to cry. Feeling awkward but wanting to help, Blaine came forward, kneeling by the man. "Hey… it's alright. I'm sure if you explain it to him, he'll understand."

The man sobbed harder. "Nono_no._ Lovi will never talk to me again!" He sat up, wiping at his eyes. Blaine frowned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you were acting, he should understand. You could always have the girl come and explain it to him." The man sniffled loudly and Blaine withdrew his hand, standing and adjusting his guitar strap. "I hope it all goes well—"

"Wait!" he said, standing up too. "I…" He twiddled with his thumbs, face blotchy from crying. "I live with him. He _definitely _won't let me back in the apartment… do you mind if I stay here in the theatre, Mr. Janitor?"

"Janitor?" Blaine asked, confused. He looked down at his clothes, his bottom lip coming out in a pout. Okay, so his clothes were horrible and he_ was _wearing a navy blue shirt; something a janitor would wear. "I'm sorry, I'm not a janitor. Uh, I'm a…" What was he, anyway? An unemployed actor/singer trying to make a break? A guy who could hardly provide for his fantastically talented boyfriend? "Song writer. The lyricist for the upcoming musical, _Sami_, in this theatre."

The man gasped, wiping the last of his tears away and thrusting out his hand. It obviously wet, and Blaine reluctantly shook it. "I'm Antonio Carriedo; the leading man in _Sami_."

"Oh." Blaine unintelligently said. "_Oh. _Nice to meet you! I'm Blaine Anderson! Um, I'm sorry we had to meet this way, Mr. Carriedo."

"No, it's fine." It obviously wasn't, Blaine thought, because Antonio sighed, tears prickling in his eyes again.

Blaine felt the urge to help this guy, because he'd been in this position before. That one time he was practicing a scene from a play with his co-star and Kurt walked in. Kurt hadn't been too happy, to say the least. It took a lot of explaining, serenading, and promises of Alexander McQueen to win back Kurt. "Listen, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me."

Antonio went wide eyed, jaw dropping. "R-really? You would do that for a stranger?"

"I would do that for a guy in trouble, who happens to be in the musical I'm helping with. Can't have you homeless, right?" Blaine began to pick up his notebook, also moving the guitar so it was resting on his back. "You can come home with me. I'm sure my boyfriend won't mind."

"Boyfriend?" Antonio asked. Blaine paused, looking sheepish.

"Ah, yeah, you don't mind, right?"

"No, not at all." Antonio smiled. "I just don't want to suddenly barge in on you, _si_?"

Blaine shook his head dismissively, leading Antonio out the stage exit. "Nah, Kurt's really understanding. The drive to my apartment is a bit long, though. Do you mind?"

"No." Antonio said. He looked really sad, suddenly. "It'll give me some time to think."

_**ii. **__**  
><strong>_  
>Blaine learned quite a bit about Antonio on the ride back to his and Kurt's shared apartment.<p>

Antonio was a rising star who wanted to stop for one last project in his home town before he left for Europe. Blaine, who had only grown up in Westerville Ohio all his life and planned on staying in New York, was envious of how Antonio managed to snag such an opportunity.

According to Antonio, he and Lovino had been dating since high school. They've been in love before that and Blaine was actually mesmerized on how nostalgic Antonio was sounding as he spoke about the (Italian) boy. Then Antonio's story turned more downcast, describing how Lovino couldn't go to Europe because of his internship. They were going to spend the rest of the time Antonio had to spare together and continue a long distance relationship. Antonio expressed his anxiety and Blaine watched the man become more and more depressed.

Finally, Antonio reached the current the predicament. While practicing a scene from the musical with is other lead, Femke, a blonde Belgium girl, he had to kiss her and proclaim his love. Lovino had walked in on it and instantly got the wrong idea. Antonio had laughed weakly, saying how Lovino always jumped to conclusions quickly.

When they reached the apartment, Antonio was crying again. Blaine led him upstairs, trying to console him as he unlocked the door. Kurt answered however.

"Blaine! You'll never believe what happened today! I got to work alongside with—!" the counter-tenor stopped, glasz eyes wide as he saw Blaine and Antonio. "Blaine?"

"Uh, this is Antonio." Blaine said, eyes looking at his feet. "I was writing some music today when he and his boyfriend burst in and started having a fight. He doesn't have anywhere to go so…"

Kurt sighed and opened the door further. "And you want him to stay here." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him in for a hug. Blaine exhaled in relief. "He can stay. But only because I'm in a fantastic mood." Blaine grinned at this comment, making a mental to note to ask him _why_ later.

Antonio smiled thankfully, running a hand through his hair while looking extremely weary. "This means a lot to me. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine flushed from the affectionate attention but didn't hesitate to reciprocate the chaste kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt smiled and grabbed Antonio's arm, leading him in. "You're short like Blaine, so he can lend you his clothes."

Blaine pouted. "Kurt, I'm not _that _short."

"The entire New Directions out-heights you; you're a hobbit compared to all of them."

"That's because they're so freakishly tall."

Kurt chuckled, leaving to their room to gather some clothes for their guest. Antonio looked uncomfortable, and Blaine patted the man's shoulder. "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. But look at it this way," Antonio stared at Blaine curiously. "You have two gay guys willing to give you relationship advice and ideas to win your lover back. Pretty good, right?" Antonio nodded his head, brightening up at once.

_"Si!" _

_**iii.**_

Antonio, Blaine, and Kurt spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies, in which Antonio would sometimes burst out in tears. Blaine and Kurt had to comfort him a few times, both feeling a little at a loss of how to handle the emotional Spaniard. Finally, around midnight, curled up in a comforter, Antonio asked:

"How can I possibly win him back?"

Blaine tilted his head, trying to think of some ideas. Kurt, wrapped up in Blaine's arms in his lap, easily answered. "Just confront him with the truth. If he doesn't want to listen, then he obviously isn't worth it."

Antonio shook his head sadly. "That would make sense, but Lovi… he is a very easily flustered guy; you have to catch his attention to make him listen… He always jumps to conclusions…"

Blaine suddenly had an idea, grinning ear to ear. "Actions speak louder than words, right? How about you serenade him?"

Kurt raised a brow. "Blaine, remember the Gap Incident?"

Blaine flushed. "Yeah… but he wouldn't use such a…_ forward_ song."

"Mmhm." The countertenor in his lap hums. Blaine blushes deeper and buries his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt looks pointedly at Antonio. "How about you write him a song? That would be romantic! You could tell him everything you feel in a song!"

Blaine's head shot up, surprising Kurt and hitting him on the chin. Kurt hissed in pain, and Blaine apologized profusely. Antonio started laughing at their playful banter that ensued, but became more and more melancholy as they became affectionate. Seeing this, Kurt pushed Blaine away. "You wanted to say something?" he asked Blaine. Blaine nodded his head, brown eyes wide with excitement.

"I can write the song for you!"

Kurt frowned. "But you said you've been having problems writing lately."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled sheepishly. "But I sort of have inspiration right now." He looked at Antonio, grinning. "How do you feel about learning a song in one night?"

Curious, Kurt and Antonio listened as Blaine gave ideas.

_**iv.**_

Blaine stood on the stage, cracking his knuckles and holding the guitar gently. Kurt sat in the chairs of the auditorium, wanting to watch how the plan would unfold. Antonio was in the middle of the stage, looking nervous and queasy. It was rather heart-breaking to see; you could tell Antonio was thinking of all the ways the plan could go wrong.

The stage exit opened, revealing an angry Italian. Lovino.

"Bastard! Why did you text me to come here?"

"Ah, _mi amour_!" Antonio breathed, emerald eyes wide. Lovino scoffed and began to back away, but Antonio held his hand out as a gesture to stop. "Wait, I have something I need to tell you!"

"Tch. And what could that be?" scoffed Lovino. "That you're marrying that Belgium chick?"

"No! Never!" Antonio protested, shaking his head rapidly. "I… I…" The Spaniard looked at Blaine nervously. Blaine smiled reassuringly and began to strum with his pick, a harsh and funky sound vibrating from his guitar.

Lovino whipped his head to the side to stare at Blaine, confused and frowning. "What the hell—?"

_"Mmm, now I don't want to make this hard, but I don't want to make you stay." _Antonio came forward eyes pleading as the lyrics rolled off his tongue, so rhythmically enticing. Blaine started tapping his foot, Kurt excitedly swaying in his seat. Lovino stared, gob smacked.

_"Don't wanna be the one who's got to watch you walk away! And maybe we can make it better, start out once again," _Antonio clapped his hands together as if in a prayer, not once ceasing his complete and utter attention to the stunned Italian._ "Do you even care whether if it works or if it ends? So I'll wait for an answer…"_ Lovino, flushed, began to walk away. Antonio wouldn't allow for it. He grabbed Lovino's wrist and pulled him to him, now the two were chest to chest. He opened his mouth and sang even more passionately.

_"I'll need another love affair to hold me down; I need somebody there to be around."_ Antonio suddenly twirled Lovino, said boy squeaking in surprise. Blaine laughed, strumming even more enthusiastically._ "I'll need another love affair to hold me down, I need somebody there to be around." _Antonio dipped the brown haired boy, pulling him back and kissing his cheek. Lovino squawked and pushed him away, which Antonio allowed, but Lovino made no move to run.

Blaine began to_ "Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh."_, Kurt coming up from the seats to join in with Blaine, snapping his slender fingers and swinging his hips from side to side. Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

_"It's not like I don't know, what you really need. I just wish that in this situation it was me."_ Antonio sang, fists clenching and face twisting with determination. Lovino tried to say something, face distraught suddenly, but Antonio beat him to it and sang more. Ironically, Blaine thought, the next lyrics were perfect to stop Lovino from speaking.

_"So shut up, shut up! I know what you're saying!"_ Lovino went wide eyed, surprised. Blaine noted how the Spaniard suddenly looked so vulnerable. He at that point realized that Antonio was man full of emotions. '_He must be an amazing actor.' _Blaine thought.

Antonio gesticulated wildly now, grabbing at his chest near his heart._ "And it's breakin' in my heart! I'm tryin' to pick up the pieces, and put 'em back before it falls apart." _Antonio took a deep breath, and gently grabbed his boyfriend's hand. _"So I'll wait for an answer…"_

_"I'll need another love affair to hold me down; I need somebody there to be around." _Lovino suddenly cracked, beginning to cry. Blaine stared, shocked, but continued strumming. That was definitely _not_ the reaction they had been expecting.

_"I'll need another love affair to hold me down," _Antonio removed his hands from Lovino's, opting to gently hold and caress the Italian's face. Less fiercely, he sang, _"I need somebody there to be around."_ Lovino was sniffling, trying to wipe at his eyes but Antonio did it for him, kissing his close eye lids gently.

Kurt, with a pleased smile, made a couple more _"Oh oh, oh oh" _sounds before he stopped, just in time with Blaine stopping his strumming that had slowly softened.

"_Mi amour, mi vida._" Antonio said, voice hushed. "I love you." He pushed Lovino's bangs away from his forehead, resting his own forehead against Lovino's. "Don't ever think I would leave you for someone else. We were acting for the new musical I'm in; there's no one that will ever compare, I promise. _Te querio mucho_, Lovino." Antonio vowed.

Lovino was stalk still for several moments. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, waiting in anticipation for what Lovino had to say.

Finally, he muttered, "_Bastardo. _I…I love y-_you_ too." He suddenly wrapped his arms around Antonio's middle, squeezing tightly. Antonio gasped in delight, hugging back. He gave a thumbs up to Blaine and Kurt, who were waving back and leaving them so they could have their privacy.

As the couple exited the stage through the doors, Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine. "That was amazing, what you did." Blaine blinked a few times, finally blushing as he registered what Kurt said.

"You make it sound like I saved to world."

"You saved_ their_ world." Kurt hugged Blaine. "I love you so much, Blaine. You're so wonderful; so nice to everyone. Even me when I'm super bitchy."

Blaine laughed at this, hugging back and pecking Kurt's cheek sweetly. "I love you too. You're just as, if not more, wonderful than me. Look how great you're doing at your fashion internship!"

Kurt gasped. "Oh that's right!" He rested his chin on Blaine's button up shirt clad chest, beaming beautifully. "I'm working alongside that guy, Lovino Vargas. He's extremely talented."

Blaine gaped. "Seriously? Wow… what a small world." he chuckled the last part, nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed happily. "Let's go home; I'll make you dinner."

"You bet you will." Kurt mock-ordered, winking coyly at him. "I'd like breakfast for dinner."

"As you wish." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, his smiling widening and his teeth showing slightly. "Hey now, don't go quoting movies on me."

They went hand in hand to Blaine's car, singing softly together _Teenage Dream. _

_**v.**_

Blaine squirmed in his seat, nervously adjusting his tie. Kurt held his hand, trying to contain his laughter in the theatre. The curtains opened for the next scene and Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Agh, here it comes." he whispered. "The first duet with Thad's leads together… Ah, what if it doesn't sound good?"

"Blaine, shut up. They've rehearsed it millions of times and each time you nearly broke out crying because you loved it so much. Now hush up and listen." Kurt scolded, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, shaky and worrying his lower lip.

Purple and blue lights flooded the large stage, men in suits arranging themselves, talking loudly and hollering as a lady entered the stage, hips swaying provocatively. Femke, Thad's female lead, came into the middle; another man giving her a mic. On her mini stage, she began to sing her main sultry solo.

Then a man came onto the stage, a stitched and homely looking tux on. He had curly hair and a tanned complexion; _Antonio. _

He stepped beside Femke, beginning to circle her not like a predator, but rather, an enamoured spectator.

_"I've seen her face, I've heard her name,"_ Antonio sang, stopping to the side to stare at her dazedly. _"I've lost my place and she's to blame. And I can't stand it when I'm staring into her eyes, and she's not looking back. It ain't a big surprise."_ Antonio looked to the floor, downcast and heartbroken. His arms were at his sides limply. The other men began to harmonize in the background, the piano from the orchestra picking up. Antonio backs away, watching as the blonde girl steps down from her makeshift stage, vintage mic in hand.

_"I've heard music, I've heard noise. I wish that he could hear his voice," _she sings, her eyes on Antonio. Antonio acts like he doesn't notice, too busy moping around that she seems to not notice him. Femke frowns._ "The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night. And dream my life away," _She's dancing with Antonio suddenly as the lights go dream-like, and Antonio smiles happily here, twirls her, and suddenly he's hugging himself, because the blonde girl backs away. Together they sing, voices anguished:

_"But she's/he's gone when I awake…"_

Blaine started tearing up, extremely happy that the song worked out. Kurt leans against his shoulder, sighing contently. "It's wonderful, Blaine."

Blaine beams as Antonio takes center stage, Femke following and singing loudly. Blaine looks to his other side where Lovino sits, watching with rapt attention. Rather than looking infuriated, he looks impressed and in awe.

Blaine can't even begin to describe how happy is that everything worked out. He rests his head against Kurt's happy tears prickling his eyes.

_"Why can't you see? What you're doing to me."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>  
><strong>_Si_- yes  
><em>Mi tomate<em>- my tomato  
><em>Mi amour-<em> my love  
><em>Bastardo<em>- bastard  
><em>Mi vida<em>- my life  
><em>Te querio mucho<em>- I love you so much


End file.
